The Heirs
by phantomssan
Summary: Mereka berusaha untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Hingga sang ahli waris muncul ditengah kehancuran dunia. —Minewt. mind to RnR?


**HEIRS**

 **.**

 **The Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dansher**

 **Heirs © BlueLight**

 **Warn: BoysLove, alur loncat-loncat, typo(s), bahasa acak-acakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Newt menyerah.

Menghadapi Minho yang sedang merajuk itu, astaga! Benar-benar melelahkan.

Newt pernah berpikir, mungkin ia lebih tua dari Minho—atau mungkin umur mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Entahlah Newt juga tidak tahu karena semenjak ia memasuki _Maze_ ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun—kecuali namanya.

Tapi hei. Sungguh! Meskipun dia jauh labih tua daripada Minho, setidaknya pemuda Asia itu juga sudah memasuki fase dewasa. Merajuk seperti anak kecil itu bukan Minho sekali.

Dia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali membujuk Minho untuk bicara tapi pemuda Asia itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit tajam dan berkata, _'pikir saja sendiri'_.

Oke. Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Biasanya Minho tidak pernah merajuk seperti ini kecuali jika ia sedang cemburu. Ya, cemburu. Newt berpikir sejenak,

Iris karamel itu membola. Jadi Minho merajuk karena cemburu?

Newt dibuat bingung, siapa gerangan objek yang membuat Minho menjadi seperti ini. Newt mulai mengingat-ingat kembali.

Tadi pagi, glade kedatangan _greenie_ , dia hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai komando kedua untuk mengajak _greenie_ berbicara karena pada hari pertama mereka pasti akan sulit untuk diajak berbicara—dan para gladers lebih sering menyebutnya ibu karena rasa perhatian Newt kepada _greenie_ dan para gladers lain.

Oh.

Oke, dia menemukan akar permasalahannya sekarang.

Minho. Cemburu. Pada. Thomas.

Begitulah, padahal Newt hanya mengajak Thomas berbincang-bincang pada saat diadakan pesta dan karena _greenie_ itu juga belum dapat beradaptasi dengan yang lain.

Astaga. Minho benar-benar berlebihan.

Newt mencubit pinggang tegap Minho sampai membuat pemuda Asia itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh. Newt apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tawa Newt pecah seketika. Jarang-jarang Minho bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini. Sedangkan Minho yang menjadi objek tawaan hanya merenggut kesal.

Usai puas menertawakan Minho. Newt kemudian menghapus air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Newt mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah tegas pemuda Asia itu, dan Minho balik menatapnya. Manik obsidian bertemu manik karamel.

Jari-jemari lentik milik Newt terangkat menyentuh rahang tegas milik Newt.

"Minho, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang." Ucap Newt tenang.

Minho melihatnya, tidak ada candaan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Hanya terdapat keseriusan dimanik karamel Newt.

Pemuda Asia itu balas menggenggam tangan kecil Newt. Jari-jemari mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Minho mendekati Newt dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Newt. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Newt." Jawab pemuda Asia itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dia tahu, meskipun sedang memejamkan kedua matanya, Minho yakin bahwa sekarang Newt tengah tersenyum lembut—sangat lembut.

"Aku tau—

— _ **because You're mine**_." Lanjut Newt.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tak suka."

Newt tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Minho yang kelewat jujur. "Aku hanya milikmu seorang Min, apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Minho tersenyum. Dia selalu menyukai tutur kata yang diucapkan oleh Newt. Tenang dan menyejukan. Newt adalah candu bagi Minho, dan ia _**sangat**_ mencintainya.

" _ **You're just mine,**_ Newt."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tertawa—lagi—hanya saja kali ini lebih lepas. Entah kenapa hari ini kekasihnya itu sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Yeah. _ **I'm just yours.**_ " Newt mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup pipi Minho. Membuat jarak diantara mereka terpisah beberapa senti.

Manik obsidian itu sedikit melebar. Minho menampilkan seringai jenaka miliknya membuat pipi Newt bersemu merah jambu, setidaknya pemuda bermanik karamel itu bersyukur karena ini malam hari sehingga warna merah merona bodoh itu tidak terlalu terlihat.

Tapi Minho tidak akan berhenti disitu. Pemuda Asia itu mencium kekasihnya dengan lembut, dan penuh kehati-hatian. Kemudian yang lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi beringas dan memabukkan. Sebelum berlanjut, Minho mengangkat dan menggendong Newt –seperti pengantin menuju ke hutan – gubuk dengan ruangan sedang yang digunakan sebagai pemetaan labirin—tempat biasa mereka berdua melakukan hubungan intim.

Newt memejamkan matanya erat saat bibir Minho menyusuri setiap inci lekuk lehernya yang putih mulus. Kecupan-kecupan selembut bulu yang Minho lakukan membuat darahnya berdesir diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat kaos pada bagian pundak Minho saat kekasihnya sedang menindihnya itu menghisap pelan namun dalam salah satu sisi lehernya.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu keduanya bergumul dalam kegiatan intim, melepaskan segala rasa rindu yang sempat menghampiri keduanya. Minho mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Newt dibawahnya yang kini sedang terpejam menikmati setiap perlakuan lembutnya. Bibir pemuda pirang itu sedikit terbuka dan pipinya merona sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, membuat Minho semakin jatuh kedalam pesona kekasih manisnya itu.

Dengan cepat Minho menyentuhkan bibirnya tepat dibibir kekasihnya, menyesapnya penuh kelembutan dan perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah. Newt membalasnya, membiarkan lidah Minho melewati celah bibirnya dan saling menyapa dengan lidahnya didalam sana.

Pergerakan Minho semakin liar. Tangannya yang semula menopang tubuhnya dimasing-masing sisi kepala Newt kini mulai bergerak mengeksplor seluruh bagian tubuh langsing Newt. Tangan kanannya dengan sigap menyelinap kedalam kaos Newt. Pemuda pirang itu yang masih terbuai dengan ciuman yang Minho berikan tidak menyadari sudah sejauh apa tangan Minho ikut berperan dalam kegiatan itu. Hingga ia tersadar ketika bagian depan kaosnya sudah tanggal dan memperlihatkan dua buah tonjolan berwarna merah kecoklatan.

Newt merasa malu luar biasa, meski mereka berdua sudah melakukannya sebelumnya, entah kenapa dia tetap merasa malu. Apalagi jika arah pandang Minho yang kini sedang menatap bagian tubuhnya itu. Minho kini telah mendaratkan bibirnya disana, memberikan kecupan-kecupan dibagian atas dadanya. Nafas Newt tercekat menerima perlakuan pemuda Asia tersebut. Newt tak mampu menolak setiap sentuhan lembut yang Minho berikan. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah gila. Pemuda Asia itu berhasil menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Gairah Minho semakin liar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan ada bagian tubuhnya yang sudah terasa sangat tersiksa. Permainan bibir Minho di dada Newt semakin menjadi-jadi, dan menghisap tonjolan merah kecoklatan itu penuh gairah. Sementara jari-jari panjangnya pun ikut sibuk bermain dibagian tonjolan dada lainnya.

Newt tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Minho sementara kedua tangannya memeluk bagian kepala Minho yang masih betah berada diatasnya.

"Min—Ahnn..Min—ho."

Minho kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Newt yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Mata pemuda Asia itu menyala penuh gairah, dan Newt pun menyadari hal itu saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras berada tepat di selangkangannya.

" _ **May I?**_ " Tanya Minho nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang." Lanjutnya, memberikan kecupan lembut disudut bibir Newt.

Newt tersenyum, kembali meraih rahang tegas Minho dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Pemuda Asia itu menyambutnya dengan suka cita, yakin bahwa ini merupakan jawaban Newt untuk menerimanya.

" _ **Do it.**_ "

.

.

.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Bisik Minho ditelinga Newt. Pemuda dengan manik karamel itu masih mengatur deru nafasnya yang masih sedikit tersenggal karena menerima berkali-kali rangsangan yang Minho lakukan diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tubuh keduanya sudah tak terbalut apapun lagi, dan Minho ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya yang tak mampu ia tahan lebih lama lagi.

Newt hanya mengangguk mendengar bisikan Minho. kekasihnya itu membuatnya tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Yang Newt rasakan saat ini adalah Minho yang memberikan ribuan kenikmatan dengan penuh cinta padanya.

"Ini akan terasa sakit, tapi bertahanlah untukku." Ucap Minho lagi, mulai mengarahkan pusat tubuhnya pada milik Newt.

Minho mulai mendorong, bersamaan dengan Newt yang mulai memejamkan matanya rapat. Alisnya mengernyit dan pemuda Asia tau betul bahwa Newt sedang menahan rasa sakit. Bagian tubuhnya yang keras itu mulai merobek pertahanan Newt yang cukup sulit untuk ditembus Minho. Bibir Minho segera meraih bibir Newt, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Melumatnya lembut sambil masih terus mencoba untuk mendorong pusat tubuhnya memasuki lubang milik Newt. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Newt saat Minho berhasil masuk lebih dalam.

"Newt, _**I love you.**_ " Panggil Minho lembut, membuat Newt perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Minho yang sedang tersenyum –hingga menampilkan dimple di kedua pipinya –tepat berada dihadapannya. Newt tau betul bahwa kata-kata itu diucapkan sebagai obat penenang untuknya.

Pemuda Asia itu menghapus jejak air mata dikedua sudut mata Newt dan mengecup dalam bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Selalu." Ucap pemuda Asia itu lagi masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yes. _**I love you too, Minho.**_ " Jawab Newt.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N: halo, saya author baru disini, ini juga fanfik perdana saya di fandom ini, ehem ini juga kali pertama saya buat fanfik dengan rate M 8''D , jadi saya masih banyak kekurangannya :') jadi mohon dimaafkan bila terdapat banyak kesalahannya :'D

saya pribadi, fanfik ini merupakan pelampiasan saya dengan dihadirkannya Death Cure, saya hanya punya satu kalimat untuk DASHNER **_'selamat DASHNER, anda sukses membuat pembaca kecewa'_** karna itu saya melampiaskannya dengan membuat fanfik ini, yang berarti otomatis akan ada perubahan pada ending cerita. untuk alur, saya akan menggunakan Maze Runner ver. filmnya, meskipun akan ditambahkan beberapa scene yang akan menghadirkan betapa harmonisnya hubungan Minewt*nggak ding*:'v btw, saya gak tau nama ruangan yang digunakan pelari untuk membuat pemetaan, jadi yahh :v

jadi apakah fanfik ini akan dihapus atau dilanjutkan, itu tergantung kepada para readers :') jadi RnR juseyooo~ :'D


End file.
